The present invention relates generally to stepstools, and more particularly to stepstools for use in accessing the engine compartment of vehicles, such as medium- and heavy-duty commercial trucks, having tilt-forward hoods.
Many medium- and heavy-duty commercial trucks have tilt-forward hoods. A tilt-forward hood is one which has its forward-most end pivotally connected with the front end section of the vehicle""s main body for movement between a completely closed position and a fully opened position. The tilt-forward hood typically includes the front and side walls of the engine compartment, as well as the fenders, headlights, and reinforcing members, and thus involve substantial size. The tilt-forward hood enables access to the engine compartment of the vehicle for servicing the components found within the engine compartment.
When servicing of the vehicle is desired, the height and the width of the vehicle pose a problem for most individuals attempting to access the engine compartment from ground level. Accordingly, various platforms, such as ladders, stepstools, lift mechanisms, and such, are used to reach the engine compartment when the vehicle is in a repair shop. For example, a ladder or stepstool is typically positioned on the ground near the vehicle. The serviceperson can then stand on the ladder to reach the engine compartment. Unfortunately, platforms, such as ladders and stepstools, are often cumbersome to set up and properly position. In addition, such a platform may not be readily available if access to the engine compartment is desired when on the open road.
An even more serious problem with platforms placed on the ground is the inherent instability of such items. For example, if a ladder is placed on an unstable surface, such as sand or dirt, or on a surface that is not level, the movement of an individual on the ladder can cause it to tip over. A ladder crashing into the side of the vehicle can create scratches or dents in the body of the vehicle. However, a more critical consequence of a tipping ladder is that an individual standing on the ladder may be injured when the ladder falls.
In addition, although the individual is raised upward when using a ladder or stepstool positioned near the vehicle, the individual is then obliged to lean across the width of the tire, truck frame, and so forth to reach the engine compartment. Many injuries to the spine, legs, and arms are caused by the actions of bending and reaching across the width of a large vehicle.
Accordingly, it is an advantage of the present invention that a stepstool is provided for mounting on a tire of a vehicle having a tilt-forward hood.
It is another advantage of the present invention that a stepstool is provided having a stable configuration.
Another advantage of the present invention is that a portable stepstool is provided.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is the a stepstool is provided for readily accessing the engine compartment of a medium- or heavy-duty truck that minimizes the potential for injuries due to bending and reaching actions.
The above and other advantages of the present invention are carried out in one form by a vehicular stepstool for mounting on a tire of a vehicle having a tilt-forward hood. The stepstool includes a support frame having first and second upper ends and a first platform attached to the support frame. A first retaining bar has first and second bar ends. First linking members are attached to and extend from the first and second bar ends and are attached to the first and second upper ends of the support frame. A second platform is configured to releasably couple to the first retaining bar. A second retaining bar has third and fourth bar ends, and second linking members are attached to and extend from the third and fourth bar ends and are attached to the second platform.